


Your Universe

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 230s, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, happy 230s day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Jeongyeon and Sana tried to meet in different universes, tried to stay close and build a healthy relationship (keyword: tried). However, life happens, and they need to be patient and find their own universe where they finally end up with each other, even if it hurts for a thousand more.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 11





	Your Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is in my drafts for a whole year now and I'm glad to share this with you. Enjoy reading! <3

Jeongyeon and Sana are happy with their lives, even if they are just existing in this world for just 12 years. They know they will make everything out of this life because they already determine what they want when they grow up. They already know what job they will apply for once they graduate from college. They basically have and know everything they want to happen in the future as if it is already outlined, they just need to follow to reach their goals. They already know their purpose and therefore just needs to keep working on it.

They talked about it once—on having a single paper for their dreams and goals, may it be how short or how long, the thing that matters the most is that they will achieve it together or they will support one another in achieving one’s goals.

“Are you done yet?”

Ten year old Jeongyeon asks the giggly Sana that is still busy with her paper and some colored pens scattered around her. She’s smiling while thinking of something she should put on her paper while Jeongyeon is instantly done with hers because she does not have much wants and needs, or rather, can’t think of it thoroughly and immediately.

“No. Don’t talk. I’m still not done designing my paper.”

“Aish. This is not a school presentation or something. You could have just written what you want and—“

“SSSSSHHHH”

Jeongyeon was shushed by Sana’s color pens that the latter is holding when the other is still putting some drawings on her paper. Five minutes passed when they are just in that position before Sana removed her hands and colored pens in front of Jeongyeon’s mouth and stood up.

“Finally finished.”

It’s not just simply about Sana’s dreams and goals that are written in her paper, but it’s the detailed ones with drawings and other information that describes every bullets unlike Jeongyeon’s that is just a literal list of goals.

They then sealed each other’s papers by putting their respective signatures and promised to put it up in their own task boards in their bedrooms.

Each day since then, they are working hard to fulfil all of their dreams and goals together hand in hand. Until they reach high school where most people were curious about life and the big world ahead of them. They got confused for so many times with their feelings (well, it’s mostly Jeongyeon because Sana doesn’t care about anything except the fact that she is able to express herself and the love and care she has for the people she treasure.)

They were in high school when they had their accidental first kiss in the locker room in front of their classmates and schoolmates. It was break time and the hallway where their lockers are located is crowded as students wants to change their uniforms to their casual clothes and some also needs to get their makeup kit to give some retouch their looks. The both of them decided to walk together after their last morning class ended before lunch. They were busy talking about their plans on ditching their Math project to attend a party on the weekends and was laughing about it when a group of boys suddenly went on their way that made the both of them fall and their lips literally touched one another.  
Jeongyeon at the top immediately got up and offer a helping hand to Sana, which was left in awe that’s why she didn’t accept Jeongyeon’s hand immediately. When the Principal went on that way, that’s when they all shut their mouths as he told both Jeongyeon and Sana and the boys who made them fell, go to the guidance office.

The whole guidance office and the midnight conversation after that gave way to their almost confession if not for Jeongyeon being actually shy and ashamed because they were told since they were kids that they will be best friends for life and she understood it the same way as they will _only remain and stay best friends for life._ And how come best friends kiss? Love each other romantically? Staying so close at each other as they grow up and grow old?

Jeongyeon was so confused back then, wants to conclude it’s just puppy love or a happy crush and not something else, not something serious she should be worried about and think about all night to the point that it will not make her sleep peacefully at night. Jeongyeon thinks otherwise, but her heart tells her something different as well. She knows that she should focus on other things, on their dreams and goals they want to achieve together, but there’s something that tells her that she should fight—for what is right, for her true feelings, for freedom, for love, and that something just gets stronger every time Sana’s beside her, making her feel things she shouldn’t feel.

“Sana, stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“That.”

“What? I don’t understand you, Jeongyeon.”

“For Pete’s sake, please. Don’t make me feel confused. We’re too young for all of these things.”

“I don’t really understand. What is wrong with what we’re doing?”

They are currently at their rooftop which is also their current hideout and safe and favorite place as it gives them a breather from everything, but that night, Jeongyeon cannot breathe, and Sana can’t, too. They just know that if one of them confesses, their friendship will immediately be gone, as fast as that. With just the three words that will come out of their mouth, everything about them will change.

And that’s why even if Sana’s heart really wants to explode because she just love her best friend so much and she can’t keep it anymore, she shed a tear, stopped herself from saying something, instead, just hugged Jeongyeon and the latter comforted her.

“I love you, Jeongyeon.”

Sana whispered in between sobs and Jeongyeon just pretended she doesn’t hear anything, instead, just continued to comfort her best friend which she also feels the pain because she feels the same. She just doesn’t want to reply because at that moment, she knew, she fucked everything up when she should’ve become stronger and fight against all odds because she’s with Sana and she deeply knows that everything about the girl is worth it, worth the pain, worth everything.

That’s how their first life in that universe worked. They didn’t get to be together as lovers, just stayed as best friends.

* * *

On their second life, in another universe, they met again in college, studying in the same university in different departments, but has the same goal of graduating with flying colors as they are both the breadwinners of their respective families.

They met because they were in the same university club which they both like, as it can also serve as their breathing space in their exhausting college life. It’s the botany club they like to attend during their free time and just take care of the plants inside their campus, memorizing their names and complimenting them so they will grow more and grow beautifully.

They first saw each other on a Saturday afternoon in their university garden and it’s currently the golden hour and they were the only ones staying there because some students chose to stay in their university library and some don’t want to attend their extra Saturday lectures because they are lazy for it. They just finished their classes and decided to stay there after a long stressful semi-finals week. When they notice how beautiful the colors of the skies are and how it reflects to every plant in that place, they took a deep breath and smiled. It’s been a while since they both felt the peacefulness and they really like it.

“I really love it here.”

They said in unison and that’s when they realized they are not alone after Sana looked at her left and Jeongyeon on her right side, their eyes met and it sparkles. Jeongyeon felt something weird in her system while looking at the girl’s honey brown eyes that is so amazing to look at, amazing as the golden hour.

They exchange names and basic information like courses and phone numbers after that. They also knew that they belong to the same club that explains why they have the same favorite location in their university. They also have the similar reason why they joined the club and why they are attached to nature. It’s just their first meeting, but they think they already know each other for how many decades already. There’s something that connects them to each other’s souls, that’s why they think they clicked instantly.

They went on study dates that can pass as an excuse to their “friendly” date excluding their meeting during club day. They try to teach other lessons they know on general subjects and because of that, they also found some ways to know each other deeply. The cliché part of every story happened to them slowly but surely as they want to achieve their dreams together. They didn’t forget about their main goal of graduating and prioritizing it.

They were both genuinely happy when they reached their last year in college as their friendship and whatever ‘thing’ that is happening between them stays stronger than ever. They are contented even if they do not have any label yet because they know that after they become settled with their goals, they can already set each other as their priority, as well.

They help each other get through a lot in terms of academics. They became each other’s anchor and motivation to strive harder. They pull an all-nighter to study for finals and thesis, visit each other in their on-the-job trainings, and basically supporting one another just so they will not fall from the Dean’s list and achieve the victory they have been waiting for, for how many years already.

On the day of their graduation where Sana’s mood is all about sunshine and butterflies because they will finally graduate with flying colors and she can finally let go of all the feelings she have been holding for how many months already. She excitedly runs towards the place where Jeongyeon messaged her because she said she will say something important to her _that cannot wait any more time_ (in short; it’s urgent). 

When she arrived at their favorite place (it grew in, in their own system), she slowly walks inside as she can hear murmurs of two people doing whatever they are doing (she doesn’t want to know it in details because she doesn’t want to trust her instincts). The bright smile on her face didn’t leave as she tried to call Jeongyeon because the ceremony is about to start in 15 minutes and they need to go back to the hall already. She hears the girl’s ringtone so close to her, so near to those two persons doing some “miracle” near her.

“Jeongyeon”

She calls in her soft voice and no one answered.

“Jeongyeonie~”

She tried again in a much louder voice and tried to roam around the place.

“Jeongyeon, are you here?”

She froze instantly right after she shouted the girl’s name as she finally saw the person she’s looking for, with somebody else.

“S-sana?”

Jeongyeon immediately removed her arms on the other person’s neck and tried to wipe her lips, assuming she has smudged lipstick visible.

“W-what are you doing here?”

Sana tried so hard to hold her tears as she can feel the pain in her heart, it hurts more than that one examination she failed for her major subject.

“I should be the one to ask you that, Jeongyeon. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to tell me something.”

“It’s a misunderstanding. I can ex—“

A loud smack was heard all over the place and Sana glared at the other girl (she doesn’t care if she’s called the Queen Im Nayeon) after she slapped Jeongyeon.

“You know how much I love you, Jeongyeon. I thought we already built our dreams together after we graduate. We’re one step closer towards the door and we can finally open it, can finally fulfil our dreams, and what? You’re here? With another girl? How pathetic I could be. I hope I don’t see you ever again in my life, Yoo Jeongyeon.”

Sana walked away as her tears eventually started falling as she get in line in the hall with her block mates and the ceremony is already starting.

That day was supposed to be just full of happiness because she can finally do things she really want without hesitation, but her heart breaks a thousand pieces, even if she got the highest grade in her department because she doesn’t know the purpose of her medal on her chest anymore, if not for the girl who inspired her to become a better person and to keep on moving forward (but also who chose to break her heart and fooled her for she doesn’t know how many times already).

Their second life was another failure. They met again, yet one of their hearts broke into million pieces.

* * *

The third time they met in their third life in another universe was when they already have their own jobs and close to being a stable and independent woman. They are both busy with their respective careers as the path of work they chose to work on for the rest of their life requires commitment and they are willing to sacrifice their time and effort, hoping for the success of their career and to provide for their respective families, as well.

When their eyes met at their common friend’s wedding that they are both invited, they felt the connection the universe has sent them that gave goose bumps because they are really sure that they never met each other yet, but both their hearts are beating in an uneasy way and as if feeling something unusual in their stomach.

“Alright single ladies, you may now fall in line as the bride will now toss the bouquet backwards. Are you all ready?”

All the girls who don’t have their significant partners yet fall in line as they were told while giggling at each other, all hoping to catch the bride’s bouquet. Everyone shouted and counted down for the bride to eventually throw her bridal bouquet.

“3…2…1…”

The screams were louder and it created a little chaos as they all tried to catch the flower, but it landed easily on Sana’s hands even without doing anything and Jeongyeon just stood there, watching the girl with such bright eyes standing in awe as she cannot believe what just happened.

“Congratulations, Miss Minatozaki—the bride’s best friend!”

They all gave her a round of applause as Sana gave them an awkward smile and went to her best friend as she hug her and the latter whispered,

“It’s time for you to find a groom and settle down, Satang. Or find a _bride_ , maybe?”

Sana followed the direction of the bride’s eyes that points to Jeongyeon and chuckled at her.

“Name’s Yoo Jeongyeon. I’ll give you her contact details tomorrow. Go on and try to meet someone new.”

“Did you just… are you pushing me away from your life already, Park Jihyo?”

“Go back to your sit, love. Go talk to her.”

Sana didn’t follow Jihyo’s advice and finished the whole celebration alone. 

The next day after that, her best friend indeed gave her the girl’s contact details, warned her that she should give it a go and if she has some questions, she can’t answer right away because she’s on their honeymoon phase with her husband (or because she just doesn’t want to answer anything from her, lets her to find out about everything by herself).

“Enjoy it while it lasts, dear. Happy for you!”

Sana sends her reply and heaved a deep sigh. Nothing much happened after they exchanged some shallow conversations and agreed on going on a date as they want to give it a try. Besides, they will not lose something if they do.

The first time they saw each other up close was inside a café where they agreed to meet and have a chit chat amidst their busy schedules to please their kind friend Jihyo who pushed the both of them on that “date”. They talked about their basic information like their kind of work, where do they live (not the exact address, of course, but at one point, Sana was ready to give her full address if not for Jeongyeon chuckling at her when she noticed she’s giving her apartment number and building). That conversation made them somehow comfortable with each other or because Sana is just a natural sunshine and Jeongyeon just instantly love that about her (did she just mentioned the word _love_ while talking about Sana? Probably not).

“Thank you for today, _Jeongie_. I had fun. See you next time?”

Sana winked at her before they shake hands and bid each other goodbye.

After that technically first date, they never thought they would see each other again because of their jam-packed schedule, however, they find some time to be with one another to the point that they became each other’s reason to move forward and keep on striving for the best for their respective careers. They know each other deeply by their late night phone conversations when they are having some over time in their respective works and talk about how their day was, how exhausting it was, but it gets better because they can already hear each other’s voice that can literally and absolutely calm their whole system down.

In that span of time when they are with each other, they feel like life is so light and just genuinely happy, not feeling any negativities because as long as they are beside each other, they can feel that they can conquer the world.

And of course, another cliché moment happened when one of them developed feelings at one time Jihyo asked Sana what is the real score between the two of them.

“I don’t know? We’re happy, Jih”

“You’re not in show business, Sana. Stop that crap. Have you tried confronting her with your feelings already?”

“Uhm, no? But I have plans already, I guess?”

“That’s my girl, Sana!”

Sana chuckled in a nervous manner after thinking about her way of confessing her sudden feelings for the girl.

Night comes and they will see each other again as they said. They both went to their favorite restaurant just near Sana’s workplace and their arrival is just exactly in time because there’s not many people and therefore they can have the whole balcony area by themselves. It’s Thursday and they still have work the next day, but Sana hopes for the best. Good thing, the city lights and her favorite wine are comforting her as she is about to do the stupidest and dumbest thing (she admits it’s literally not the best thing she will do in her whole life, but hey, it surely made her heart flutter every time Jeongyeon says her name and tell her about her day as if saying it’s so nice to live in this world because she’s existing) she will do in that very moment.

When they finished eating their dinner and just enjoying a glass of white wine while staring at the city lights and the pretty bright moon and dark skies with some twinkling stars above them, that’s when Sana cleared her throat and straightforwardly said those three words she have been meaning to tell for a while now to the girl. It’s now or never.

“Jeongyeon, I like you.”

The older was flustered, was about to throw up when she just drank her wine bottom up and fan herself with her hand instead.

“I… I’m sorry, Sana. I think there’s a misunderstanding between us. I… I don’t want commitment with anyone. I’m… already committed to my work, I don’t think I can—“ 

Sana giggled even if it is obvious that there are already tears about to fall from her eyes. She then holds Jeongyeon’s hand and shook it a bit.

“Hey, it’s okay. Calm down. Don’t be sorry. I know we’re both busy and I truly understand that. I just needed to let it go off my chest, I guess. I should be the one to say sorry because it was so sudden, so uh…”

She tried to avoid Jeongyeon’s eyes because she thinks she will break more inside, so she just made an excuse.

“Uhm, it’s getting late. I should get going. Thanks for the nice dinner, Jeong. Stay safe going back.”

She grabbed her things and didn’t even bother to look back as her tears once again started falling. Her heart broke in a million pieces for the nth time.

* * *

On their fourth life in another universe when they met again as already a successful women as they are, having stable jobs and a stable life and they cannot help but wish for nothing except the stability of their lives and their careers to remain. 

They met in a conference overseas where Jeongyeon was lost and gratefully, Sana has been there already since she basically grew up there so she help her get through the basics. They share the same floor in the hotel they are staying for the whole conference.

“Uhm, hello. Are you Korean?”

“I’m Japanese, but I understand Korean. What can I help you with?”

“Oh, hi. I was just wondering if how can I ask some locals where is the convenience store? It just so happened that I forgot my toiletries”

“Ah. I can take you to the nearest store, if you want”

“It’s okay. I can manage”

Sana then told her the directions and Jeongyeon said her thanks afterwards.

The whole Japan trip and conference was overwhelming and flustering to Jeongyeon because she personally doesn’t want to attend those kind of things, but she doesn’t have no choice because her best friend told her to do so and besides, she just needs to listen to the whole talk and all of her expenses is already covered, so it’s still a win-win situation for her.

Time flies so fast, but it’s not as fast as Jeongyeon getting Sana’s name and the company she’s working at, right before their interaction end that day because the whole conference requires focus and therefore they didn’t get the chance to talk now as they either are listening to different talks the whole day or are already resting in their respective hotel rooms which Jeongyeon remembered provides its own toiletries so she didn’t have to buy one.

When they got back to Korea and got back to their own works which unusually been lightened unlike before the conference when it is overloaded, it feels so much better, almost close to the feeling of home.

Jeongyeon immediately tried to find Sana on any social media sites and she instantly found her as they have a common friend named Hirai Momo which, she can say, is pretty close with her since college. She asked for her contact details and texted the girl right away.

“Good day, Miss Minatozaki. I got your number from Miss Hirai. Can we have dinner tomorrow night if you’re available? I just want to thank you.” 

Sana received the message after she got off from work and almost let go of her phone if not for her actually holding tight to it and took a deep breath afterwards. She truly doesn’t expect that there will be a next time for the both of them as they only had a really small interaction overseas, but the thing that makes her curious the most is the sole reason why she gave her name and company to the woman she barely know because she doesn’t understand that part and doesn’t know the answer, as well. Nevertheless, she replied politely while on her way back to her apartment, doesn’t even bother to grab some takeouts for dinner.

“It’s okay, Miss Yoo. You didn’t have to pay me back or something. It’s a pleasure to help you.”

The moment she hit the send button, an unknown number, called her right after and she instantly picked it up.  
“So are you available right now, if not tomorrow?”

She can hear the voice somewhere near her so she tried to look at her left and right if there’s a Yoo Jeongyeon coming in her way and she’s right because the moment she looked at her right side near the city light and that red car parked near it, there standing the dashing Jeongyeon with her office attire looking so awesome with that suit and tie. They both ended the call and walk near each other.

“Hi.”

They said in unison and giggled right after. Jeongyeon then asked Sana to hop in her car and they will grab some dinner and maybe talk, as well.

When they arrived at the nearest restaurant in Sana’s apartment, they instantly ordered the Chef’s recommendation and chat for a while, while waiting for their food.

“Uhm sorry for the sudden invitation and this whole setup. Is it okay with you, Miss Minatozaki?”

“Don’t worry about it, Miss Yoo. Just call me Sana”

“You can call me _yours_ if you want”

An awkward but funny (is that even possible? They both know it’s not) silence came for a second before Jeongyeon continued her sentence to hide her embarrassment.

“YOO Jeongyeon at your service, Ma’am”

They talked more when the food arrived and knew bits of their personality and the things they do in life.

Another cliché part happened where they went on several dates after that to know each other better and deeper and eventually developed some feelings for one another. Jeongyeon is personally excited for this one because it’s her first time to feel butterflies in her stomach and she thinks Sana is indeed the one for her as she makes her feel things no one dared to give her in her whole life.

Everything about them and their so called relationship is turning out well in an unexpected but wonderful manner. They clicked right away despite their opposite personalities and Jeongyeon love that about them.

It’s the day Jeongyeon has been waiting for—the day of her confession to Sana. Everything is prepared already, all she needs is for Sana to visit the place and tell her feelings, as well. She will accept it if it will not be reciprocated, but her guts tell otherwise and so she trust them.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Chaeyoung, her best friend, asked as she notices that the girl is sweating unusually and her skin is so pale.

“Yeah, I’m just n—“

She didn’t get to finish her sentence when she suddenly collapsed on the floor and so they all rushed her to the hospital because they cannot risk anything to happen again to their dear friend.

When they arrive and some authorities assisted her right away, Chaeyoung advised Sana to go directly to the hospital and not to their hideout anymore as something urgent happened and she doesn’t want the girl to panic on her way there. She immediately went there and Jeongyeon was thankfully awake when she arrived.

“Sana, please know that I love you so much”

Jeongyeon’s voice feels like she’s so tired and her words were so sudden that it instantly made Sana’s tears fall from her eyes.

“Hey, what are you saying? I-m—“

“You don’t need to say it back if… you don’t feel… the same. I just want to let you know that… I love you… very much, my Sana… and I’m sorry if I will leave—“

“No, please don’t. Jeongyeon, I love you too.”

Sana holds Jeongyeon’s hand tightly, her face covered with tears and she doesn’t care how pathetic she sounds at that moment, she just doesn’t want to leave the girl she loves in front of her.

“I’m okay now that I saw you… I can rest now.”

“Please don’t leave me so sudden, Jeongyeon”

“I love you, Sana”

Her life line suddenly turned flat and the Doctor and nurses immediately went inside her room and forced Sana to go out, but nothing changed even if they did their best, Jeongyeon just really want to express her feelings to her only love before passing away.

It was supposed to be the day Jeongyeon will ask Sana to be her girlfriend and Sana is so sure about her feelings for Jeongyeon, she just didn’t notice that the girl is already dying. On their fourth life in that universe, they didn’t end up with each other again and Sana’s heart break into a million times already for God knows how many times she’s left alone again. She’s so tired of it.

* * *

On their fifth life in this universe and their current life, they met again as Jeongyeon and Sana. The simply and happy Jeongyeon and Sana, who doesn’t wish for anything except their loved ones’ happiness and good health. 

They were neighbors and their parents are good friends since high school that can explain their closeness since childhood. They dreamt together like all those childhood best friends who hoped to do everything together in their whole life.

They basically grow up and grow old together, witnessed many changes, may it be physical, mental, or emotional, but their bond and friendship still remained the same. They are still the Jeongyeon and Sana, who likes to watch comedy movies, even if most of it are corny, who likes to eat in their bedroom, who likes to stay up all night and sleep in the afternoon, who prefers R&B than Pop, who dances to the rhythm of the beat when they walk on the streets, who helped their grandparents during weekends, and who promised to stay by each other’s side until the end.

The universe sent them out another sign one night when there’s a tug in their heart while staring at their first photo ever taken when they were 6 and both lost a tooth. It is as if they have known each other for decades, even if they are just 11 years old. They didn’t give much attention to that, of course, as the only thing that matters to them that time is their academics and play time. In their whole childhood and teenage years, all they focus about is their academics and family, working on their dreams and goals together and eventually get to graduate and got into their respective dream careers.

When they grow up and grow old and became stable with their lives, that’s when they gave some time for love and for their friends, though their circle of friends that they kept since primary school is pretty small, they all know it’s the best and for keeps.

“Do you think it’s time for us to…”

“What? Continue it, Jeongie”

“I don’t know… settle down?”

“What do you mean? We both have stable jobs already, we provide enough for our respective families. What else do you wish for?”

“This is cringy, but…”

Jeongyeon removed her focus on Sana’s eyes and just look at the bright moon above them.

“A partner, I guess. I don’t know. I feel like I had the need of someone whom I can cherish and treasure for the rest of my life.”

“It’s…”

“Weird? I know, Sana. Definitely weird.”

“No. It’s sweet and heartwarming. I mean, for someone like you who is a workaholic and does not have much time for other things? It’s a bit overwhelming and should I be alarmed in this kind of moment because you’re turning into a whole softie? Aaaw, my Jeongie is a softie”

The way Sana said the words _“my Jeongie”_ is music to Jeongyeon’s ears that it instantly made her heart flutter. There’s something about the girl that makes her love her in every second in her life, like she’s the embodiment of sunshine she needs in her life, the light that always guides her, the instant serotonin boost she needs every morning, the anchor that keeps her steady, and the definition of the words _love_ and _home._

“Sana, does it sound crazy if I were to say these words to you?”

“Huh? What? No?”

“I like you for a long time now, Sana”

The blush on Sana’s face is evident and Jeongyeon got back to just admiring Sana’s honey brown eyes instead of the magnificent night skies above them. It shines the brightest when she’s looking directly at Jeongyeon’s eyes and she really loves it because it feels like it’s only meant for her.

“Minatozaki Sana, I like you. I really do.”

“I do too, Jeongyeon. I like you so much.”

“Oh, wait. Scratch that. I’m so damn in love with you.”

They both giggled and Sana absolutely got stunned with Jeongyeon’s soft side that she rarely sees from the girl.

“Are you really damn serious, Yoo Jeongyeon?”

“I’m not joking and I’m always telling the truth when it comes to you, Sana”

“Really? Then kiss me”

“Pardon?”

“Kiss me if you really love me, J—“

Sana was interrupted because Jeongyeon suddenly just followed what she said and kissed her sweetly and passionately.

“Yes, I love you so damn much, Minatozaki Sana. _I will not give you up this time, baby._ ”

“Wow. So aggressive right there, Jeongie. I like it. So?”

A comforting silence surrounded the whole balcony before Jeongyeon bravely asked the question she have been meaning to ask the girl she doesn’t know since when exactly.

“Will you be my girlfriend, Sana?”

She asked with such twinkling eyes and a genuine smile while holding her hand. Instead of answering, Sana just gave her a peck on her lips, put her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder, and intertwined their hands.

“It’s always a yes for you, Jeongyeon. It has not changed ever since.”

Finally, in their current and fifth life in this universe, they ended up with each other. After Sana got so many heartbreaks in her past lives, it’s definitely worth it because she deeply knows that Yoo Jeongyeon is the one for her and made to be her other half no matter what universe she is in. She experienced the different and unexplainable kind of pain while looking at Jeongyeon because her heart probably remembers her heartbreaks from her past lives, but it’s absolutely bearable now that Jeongyeon’s by her side as of the moment and she has an assurance that the girl will not go anywhere.

And as for Jeongyeon, she just knows that she had the need to protect and love Sana in her whole life because she’s the most important person for her. She already promised to herself ever since that she will not let her get hurt again, for her to be left and feel lonely, alone, and unwanted. She just loves the girl so much that she can’t afford to lose her again for how many times (because there’s something that tells her that she already left her for so many times even if they didn’t separated ways in this life yet). Sana means the world to Jeongyeon and in her universe, she will always be her one and only, the love of her life, always and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Other 230s fic: [That One Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869269)
> 
> I’m open for writing commissions, just hit me up :)  
> CC: [curiouscat.qa/shineliketwice](curiouscat.qa/shineliketwice)  
> Twitter: [twitter.com/letterstotwice](twitter.com/letterstotwice)  
> ko-fi: [ko-fi.com/shiningtwice](ko-fi.com/shiningtwice)


End file.
